The Last Hour
by Miah-Chan
Summary: NaruSasu Oneshot. Warning: Chara. death and yaoi! Rated T for violence. There's a rouge in the village and 2 ANBU are out to stop them. The rouge's a kid, how hard should it be? But thing's get nasty...only lead by a touch...and someone precious is taken.


And here I give you my next NaruSasu oneshot. _The Last Hour_ contains character death, and it's quite sad. If you don't like the possibility of crying, I suggest you skip this story. (Inner me--nooo!! Don't skip!! Please!! XP) (Though I very much **_highly doubt_** you will cry because of this fic...but I mean, if you're sensitive at heart, maybe...IDK)

Rating: T to be safe. You know, because of the character death and all. Probably too "gruesome" for little, little kids. Shrug

**Disclaimer:** Of course, I don't own them.

**

* * *

**

**.:: The Last Hour ::.**

"He's heading towards you, good buddy."

"Got it."

The mouth under the ANBU Fox mask curved into a small smile. Had to love working with his most _enthusiastic_ partner.

The ANBU picked up speed, running after the rouge. He'd been chasing after this brat for almost a week now—every so often he'd show up, stealing or making trouble, and then would run off, just out of reach. It was becoming most annoying.

It was beginning to rain now, much to the Fox's displeasure. He was on the roofs of the houses, where he could keep watch on this kid, and if it rained he stood the possibility of slipping and falling.

But the rain only stayed in a mist. On the other hand, the thief sped up, nearly running into a stand and it's owner when they glanced to see if the ANBU was still on them. Their cape's hood covered their head, and their mask their face, but disgust and fatigue showed in their eyes. The Fox smirked.

The village gates were coming into view. All he had to do now was get the rouge out of the gates, and into his partner's hands.

He jumped to the next roof and glanced to the doors. When he looked back down, the kid was bursting through them. He grinned. '_Gotcha._'

He disappeared in a black and blonde flash, making the guards blink and thing they'd imagined it.

Running through the gates, he expected to see his partner and the rouge but was greeted with nothing. Frowning, he stopped and looked around silently. That was weird…

And explosion north of him caught his attention, and he watched as trees fell towards the earth. Stunned he stood until dust started rising into the air then took off running.

Skidding into the newly made clearing, his vision filled with the crimson shade that colored the trees and an irony smell filled his senses. Blood. So…so much blood…

The rouge stood, panting in the middle of it all. Their cape was shredded, their hood fallen to their shoulder blades. And slowly, their mask slipped off, reviling the face of…

A girl.

The ANBU was surprised. The kid had hunter-green hair and emerald eyes. Her skin was tan, which was why it was startling when her face turned a pale, almost creamy white color.

"I-I…I…" she stuttered, backing away. "I…I didn't me-mean to… He touched me a-and…I-I'm sorry." The mist was turning into a drizzle and the Fox couldn't tell if it was tears or rain running down her cheeks.

"Where is my partner?" the Fox demanded, stepping forward. The girl shook her head. "I don't know. I'm so…so sorry…" she whispered, turning and running away.

The Fox growled but didn't go after her. He had to find his partner. Turning and surveying his surroundings, he finally saw his friend slouched against a tree, covered in blood.

"No…" the ANBU whispered, running to him. Their Wolf mask still covered their face, splattered with the crimson liquid. A large wound showed itself to the Fox, in the chest of the Wolf.

"No…No, no, no…" he moaned, dropping to his knees beside them. Slowly, carefully, he removed the mask.

"Open your eyes…please…don't give up on me…" he begged, touching their pale cheek. He pulled off his own mask, oceanic eyes shimmering.

Slowly, the partner's eyes flickered open, onyx looking at him hazily, unfocussed. "Naruto…" he whispered, a small smile gracing his pale lips.

"You'll be alright Sasuke, don't worry." Naruto assured his lover quickly. The Uchiha chuckled, though it must have been painful.

"Don't play that game with me." He said slowly. "I know I'm dying." He winced.

"No! Don't…don't say that!" Naruto cried, blinking away tears. Sasuke smiled softly at him. "Naruto…its okay." He stroked the blonde's cheek softly, reassuringly.

"I-I can get you back to the village…Tsunade…or Sakura can—" "We both know I haven't got that much time. Young as she was, the girl was from the Lightening Village, and knew very well her jutsu." Sasuke smiled again.

"It's okay." Naruto felt a tear slip down his cheek. The Uchiha wiped it away gently with his thumb. "Don't cry. We'll see each other again."

Naruto sniffed. "I just don't want to loose you." he whispered. Sasuke gave him another soft smile. "You won't. Not forever." He grimaced and Naruto grabbed his pale hand, squeezing it.

The Uchiha's dark eyes were growing steadily duller. The both knew he didn't have much time left.

"How can I make it stop hurting?" the Fox whispered. Sasuke took a few shallow breaths before saying quietly, "Promise me something."

"Anything." The blonde answered instantly.

"Promise me, after I'm gone, you'll keep going, keep living. I don't want you throwing away your life because of this. You're only nineteen now, you still have so many more years. So much more to live for. Promise me you'll keep living."

Naruto hesitated and Sasuke gasped, squeezing his hand tightly. "_Itai_!(1)" the black-haired boy hissed, clenching his teeth.

"I promise. I'll keep going." Naruto said softly, kissing his forehead. Sasuke smiled at him sadly, his eyes growing ever duller, faster.

"Good." His smile brightened a moment and he said, "It doesn't hurt anymore…because I have you here…with me."

Naruto smiled back and nodded. "I'm happy I could help." "You help just by being here…" Naruto forced out a laugh. "What an un-Sasuke thing to say." The Uchiha laughed softly.

"I love you…Naruto." He closed his obsidian eyes slowly. The Fox felt his chest tighten and he kissed his lover gently on the lips. Breaking off he whispered, "I love you too Sasuke."

Another small smile graced _Shi's_ (2) victim and then the Fox felt his hand grow limp in his own.

**.:: End Oneshot ::.**

**

* * *

**

Sigh The ending was a bit...chiche and all, a tad fluffy-ish for my style, but all-in-all, how do you like it? Reviews are my inspiration!! Love the reviewers! Cookie? Lol, bribes...

_Itai_--Ouch

_Shi_--Death

-- Miah-Chan


End file.
